


Eggrolls and Gunshots

by mermaidsahoy



Series: Blue and Red Lights [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Modern AU, Random - Freeform, San Francisco, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidsahoy/pseuds/mermaidsahoy





	Eggrolls and Gunshots

She waited on a beat up plastic chair until Sandor came back. He had exchanged his white t-shirt for a clean, navy one, and his arms and hands were washed off. “Ready?” he asked. Sansa nodded and stood, and they walked outside. “Bring me back food!” Bronn hollered after them, making her laugh.

They strolled down the sidewalk back towards the shops overlooking the beach. “You like Chinese food?” Sandor asked her. “There’s a little place down near the pier.” “Sure, that sounds good,” she answered. It seemed so long since she and Arya had eaten breakfast.

Sansa glanced at her companion shyly. “I still can’t believe you just escaped from a cop car.” He laughed, a rough, scraping sound. She liked it. “I’ve become quite good at it. Did those two morons even say anything?” “No, they just came back and drove me to the station, talking about the hold-up. I don’t even think they remembered you were supposed to be there,” she giggled. “Told you,” he said with a shrug. “What happened with your sister? She’s down on the beach so I’m guessing she really wasn’t guilty.”

“Yea, they had no real evidence. Apparently, she met the girl at this art club and they talked and Arya gave her name and our hotel phone number. It was what the police found on the girl after she was killed.” Sandor shook his head. “I tell you, the police department is run by a bunch of knuckle-heads. Bronn would probably do a better job running the joint, and you saw what he was like.”

They arrived at the Chinese restaurant. It was a little walk-up joint with a counter and outside seating. The walls were faded red and little paper lanterns were strung over the order window. Glancing over the menu, Sansa decided on the small portion of chicken lo Mein and an eggroll. Sandor ordered from a wrinkly old Asian woman and they took a table close to where the sidewalk sloped off towards the beach.

Sandor took the rubber band out of his hair and rubbed his hands through it, the wind picking up on the black strands. He parted a section off to the side and left it down, sliding the rubber band down onto his wrist. Then he fixed his eyes on Sansa. “You mentioned a hotel. You just visiting here, then?” Sansa thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. “Yea, my sister and I are on vacation.” There, that was a harmless answer. Vague, but not obviously so. Sandor regarded her a moment, nodding slowly. She decided to change the subject and reverted back to their first encounter.

“I didn’t think you would remember me, actually,” she said, twirling the straw around in her water glass. Sandor scoffed at that. “Like I could forget a girl as pretty as you. I told you I wasn’t that drunk yesterday.” Sansa blushed and focused on scratch in the tabletop. “Oh.” He quirked an eyebrow at her, seemingly enjoying her embarrassment. “You say that like you’re surprised.”

“I guess I’m…not used to compliments anymore,” she replied quietly. _Joffrey had always taken pleasure in insulting me whenever he could…_ His grin faded and he gazed her more seriously. “I see. Bad relationship, huh?” She winced, crossing her legs. “Something like that.” _More than you know._ The large man in front of her nodded again, frowning slightly as he glanced out over the ocean. “Well, if you need me to beat anyone up for you, you don’t have to ask twice,” he finally said, returning to his smirk. Sansa smiled and shook her head. “Thank you, but I don’t think that will be necessary.”

The food arrived, and it was surprisingly good for such a little hole-in-the-wall place. She and Sandor talked more as they ate, mostly random snatches of conversation. Sansa didn’t want to reveal too much about herself, it was too dangerous, but she felt awkward asking him about his life without divulging much of her own. Sandor didn’t ask her anything too personal and she couldn’t help but notice that he seemed to skirt around certain topics about himself as well. _I guess we both have things to hide._

She was surprised by how much he could eat. He was a big man, though, so it made sense, but by his fifth eggroll her eyes were wide and she watched as he continued to demolish a huge portion of lo Mein and veggies. Maybe it was part of some kind of diet regime. He looked extremely fit; it was obvious he worked out frequently. The t-shirt hugged his chest and arms so she could see how he was built. If he noticed her perusal, he either didn’t notice or didn’t mind.

When Sandor finished he stacked their paper plates and cartons and tossed them into a nearby trash can. “So, sweetheart,” he drawled, stretching, and Sansa gulped as she watched his biceps flex. “I don’t have to be back at work just yet. What would you like to do?” “Um…we could just walk some more, I guess.” She really didn’t want to go anywhere far from the beach because of Arya, and she still didn’t know this man very well. Sandor agreed though, and they started walking around the shops, but on the other side, facing the street. As long as the beach was visible, Sansa felt reassured.

“How old is your sister?” Sandor asked. “She’s about to turn sixteen. I can hardly believe it,” Sansa answered. It seemed like yesterday Arya was six years old and cutting the hair off of Sansa’s dolls. “She sounds like a handful.” “You have no idea.” He chuckled. “Siblings are supposed to be.”

Sansa glanced at him. “Do you have any siblings?” His face grew stern, and she wondered if she had asked the wrong question. “I had a sister,” he finally responded, looking off into the distance. “An older brother…but I don’t talk to him.” “Oh.” Sansa decided not to ask anything further about it.

They had gone far, almost to the end of the beach, and Sansa was about to suggest they go back when suddenly an all-black SUV came screeching through the parking lot towards them. Sandor suddenly grabbed her and threw her to the ground behind a dumpster, covering her with his body. “What are you…?” Her question was silenced by several gunshots, ricocheting off the dumpster. People started screaming and she screamed too, curling against the ground.

Sandor reached into the back of his jeans and pulled out a handgun. Crouching around the corner and still shielding her, he fired out a few shots at the SUV, which had started to drive away. Sansa caught a glimpse of someone dressed in black, looking out a window with a gun, but he pulled back in and the car sped off down the parking lot, back onto the main road. Sandor remained crouched in front of her for a few moments, before putting the gun back into the waistband of his pants and turning to her.

“Are you alright?” he asked, helping her sit up. Sansa realized she was shaking. “I...I think so.”

“Good.” He checked her arms for scraps while Sansa just sat there, dazed. Someone had shot at them. Sandor had a gun. What was even happening?

Seemingly satisfied that she really wasn’t hurt, Sandor let go of her but he remained bent down on his heels in front of her, giving her a serious look. “Now, why don’t you tell me why the Lannisters are trying to kill you.”


End file.
